My Evil Self
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Vlad returns to clone Danny once again. But after succeeding he rampages with the clone by his side to kill everyone Danny cherishes and rule the earth. Can Danny defeat Vlad and himself or will he die in the process in protecting his family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If you want to know who owns it find out yourself.

This is my second story so far. I am still updating my old story 'Dangers bare secrets' but it will take a while. Anyway thanks for keeping me active on this website and I'm really happy I could share my stories on here. Thank you FanFiction!

Enjoy my new story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Danny POV**

It was another peaceful day. No ghost attacks for a whole week, not one sign of a ghost anywhere. But I wasn't complaining, I didn't have to worry about missing school or returning late at home. It was perfect.

I made a sharp turn and found my house in clear view. Yes, I was going to make it with time to spare. But suddenly after one week my ghost sense went off. I stopped in my tracks and spun around looking for a ghost in the black atmosphere.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

I swore I saw my ghost sense. But I shrugged it off and started to fly again before getting shot in the back and found myself tumbling out of the air. I fell stomach first and groaned to see Vlad smirking.

"Hello Daniel. Miss me?" He said in a cold laughter.

I struggled to get up and clutched my stomach, "No, not at all Fruit loop."

He frowned and yelled, "Stop calling me that! I am not a fruit loop!"

I smiled and stood up holding my balance against a wall, "Hey it's your fault. If you don't want me to call you a fruit loop, then stop being one." I chuckled at my joke but Vlad make no move.

"Well, laugh all you want but soon I'm going to have what I want." He said darkly. His eyes were the only thing I could really see out in the darkness.

"And what is that?" I questioned. I started to fly above the ground where I crashed. I looked back to see Vlad but those red glowing eyes were gone. I started to look around for him, but found nothing. _Where did you g-, _I started but was soon interrupted but something grabbing my foot and blasting me repeatedly into a building.

My face was lying on a side walk after the blasting. My eyes were on the verge of closing before I heard a menacing laugh. "Foolish child. Don't you remember? I'm going to clone you again and this time you can't stop me. He'll be my evil son. The evil version of you. And this time you can't resist the machines, it's more power fuller than the last machines. Which means I'll get what I want, which is the perfect son." Last thing I remember was Vlad picking me up and flying off into the night.

**Maddie POV**

Where was that boy? Danny was always on time during the week and now he's beyond late. I started pacing around the room, impatient.

"Don't worry Maddie," The voice of my husband soothed me, "He'll be back, I know it." He was in the kitchen fixing one of his old inventions.

I nodded biting my lip. He was always late but not this late. Must have been something important. But I couldn't grasp that idea. I wanted my black haired boy to be back smiling innocently at me. Sitting down on the sofa in the living room, I stared into a photo of when Danny was 8. Him hugging me happily. What happened to my boy? I sighed and knew they had to grow up eventually.

I heard Jack mutter something about me going to sleep and decided to take him up on that offer.

I changed into my pjs and climbing into bed. I stared at the ceiling and smiled. _I hope you come back Danny._ I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Vlad POV**

As I carried the slightly heavy halfa, I prayed that it would work. That my equipment, money and work weren't just a waste of time. I hoped that this boy would cooperate with me again and not resist. I already had a clone reconstructed into his image and all I need was the last thing I needed before, his morph DNA.

I saw a pointy building appear and I found myself flying towards my mansion. Lowering myself deeper in the mansion, my lab came into view and I stopped.

I placed the pale boy on a stretcher and turned to my equipment that was already preset for me. I rotated and saw my creation, the clone.

It looked exactly like Daniel but this time it would listen to me. He would become my son, and we would rule together. I already had a plan figured out when he was completed. He would return home normal as if nothing had happened and then suddenly kill Jack, take Maddie and her daughter and become a family. And if they resisted, I would brainwash them.

I chuckled, _perfect. _

Checking the boy was still unconscious, I placed him in the machine buckling the chains on his wrists and checking the machine for any problems, which looked exactly the same as my last machines but this time they had more power in them, and took out a syringe filled with bluish liquid and inserted into Daniel's heart.

He jerked a bit, but stayed asleep.

I smiled a bit and went to the controls. A green button was glowing in front of me, taunting me to click it. There was no turning back now. I pressed it and heard the screams of a 14 year old echo in my ears.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Maddie POV**

Sunlight was bursting through the rays and beaming at my face. I awoke with dizziness but shook it off. Climbing out of bed, I walked into the kitchen to see my husband and my daughter.

Jazz was reading her usual book about philosophy and Jack was fixing his invention. They both peered at me and gave me a smile. I nodded but ignored them and searched for my baby boy's bright eyes, but he wasn't in the room.

"Jack," He looked up from his invention and looked at me with his innocent eyes, "Where's Danny?"

His gaze was now a frown with a worried expression, "I-I don't know," My face was now in shock and I started to panic, "He never showed up. I was awake all night for him to come but he never came."

"W-what did you do then?" I asked with a stressed tone. My son hasn't returned yet. If he was hanging with his friends he would have called ahead.

"I called the police. I told them that our son was missing. They're placing a search for him." Jack said slowly not taking his eyes off the table.

I turned pale and I fell down on a chair, with a hand on my forehead absorbing the information. He was gone, missing. But he couldn't. He was my baby boy. He can't be gone. He would fight until his last breath…Did someone k-kill him? I turned paler and Jack ran to me to help.

He carried me to bed and told me to relax, "Don't worry, he has to be back. He wouldn't run away or go missing. He's alive and I know it."

I nodded towards him but tears were springing in my eyes, getting ready to burst. I looked away from him and placed the pillow on my head and started to cry. Jack sat next to me, rubbing my shoulder for comfort. He was hurt just as bad as I was. But as a mother, I have so much love for my children and when one is gone…it wasn't the best to talk about it.

Jack soon left the room giving me some privacy and I continued to sob.

**Vlad POV**

Young Daniel's scream were the loudest I heard. But I ignored it and looked towards him smiling.

He was trying to resist once again but failed since I put the blue liquid within his heart. It forced him to change no matter what. Daniel was struggling against the binds and his eyes squeezing shut. I could see white rings form around his waist and turning him to his ego but he was trying to stop them from going all the way up.

"Don't resist," I whispered to him, but he probably didn't catch it since he was screaming.

Then all of a sudden he gave in. The rings traveled up his body, finishing his look. His breaths were uneven and his limp body was hanging on the machine.

_Good job Daniel._ I opened the machine and pulled out Daniel, releasing his binds. He was shivering and pale. I chuckled at that but soon started to get focused. I dropped his body on the stretcher and gave another shot to him. This one would help him sleep longer so I could get my work accomplished.

After tucking Daniel in, I went to my clone. He was still the same but now it was time to do what I wanted to do the first time I cloned Daniel, insert the morph DNA.

Working on the computer, I transferred Daniel's DNA to the clone. When I looked back at the clone, his cheeks were flushing with color. His aura was much brighter and I knew the transfer was almost done.

I checked back at the real Daniel and he was still sleeping sound, then at the clone that was breathing now. H-he's breathing. I felt so happy now, that I didn't waste my time on this. Now I have the perfect son. I started to grin and stopped the machine because it was beeping.

I clicked the release button and the shaft opened, smelling like ectoplasm and helped my creation down. He was breathing slowly, getting used to the air but was still on his knees.

I smiled happily, "Open your eyes Daniel."

On command the ghost clone raised its head and opens its eyes revealing crimson eyes, glowing at me. It tried to speak but failed. _He's still new, I'll have to teach him English since I did the same with Danielle._

"Come forth little badger," I pulled out my hand for him to take.

He looked at it for a couple of seconds and trusted me, grabbing my hand in return. He tried to stand but stumbled falling down, until I caught him.

"You have much to learn, Daniel. Don't worry, you'll find your purpose and soon it will all make sense to you. But for now you must rest," I said with a little humor showing through my tone.

It nodded and grabbed a hold of me, letting me phase through the ceiling and showing him his room. He nodded again understanding and I left him alone once again. I heard rings above and knew that he figured out that he could return human. _At least that works too. _

Soon the real Daniel came into view still asleep. His clone must have not of questioned Daniel sleeping here. I sighed and carried Daniel into another room far away from his clone's.

I placed him on the bed and tucked him in. I may have a perfect son but that didn't mean that I would have to treat the original badly. I still loved him even though he was a brat.

Opening the door, I went to panel located outside the room, which most of the rooms have, and opened it with a key. After that I set the room to Ghost Proof and Door locked. I made sure that the room was working and left to my bed.

After all this excitement I was tired out for carrying Daniel all the way here and keeping myself awake. Tomorrow I would have to teach Daniel's clone everything that he would need for life. I smiled to myself, changed my pjs and entered into bed. As I hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep.

As I awoke into another day I felt dread, but soon smiled as I remembered my plan had worked. Jumping out of bed, I took a quick shower, my excitement bearing through my chest, and changed into my usual outfit. I phased to the clone's room and took a breath, knocking on the door.

It was immediately opened by a curious face and a smile. Daniel was in his human form. He opened the door all the way and he let me in. _Manners, check._ He sat on the bed, his legs crossed and his face tilted staring at me.

"Daniel," I said. He still sat still. "Do you remember me?"

He continued to sit but soon spoke for the first time, "Y-yessss. I r-rememb-ber y-ou. Y-ou V-v-vlad?" His voice was so innocent, and soft. Like a baby's. I was surprised to see he knew English so well by now, but I smiled and nodded.

His face was now bright smiling. "You'll get used to it badger," I raised my hand and messed up his hair a little. "And I see your getting your memory." He shook his head up and down, agreeing.

"I r-remember y-ou Unclie V-vlad." I smiled at him calling me uncle.

"Call me… Dad." He grinned and repeated it.

"Dad." His voice was now firmer and more like his real self.

"I have much to tell you, and it will be hard but it is brilliant plan," I said firmly and begun to tell him the plan. During me telling him it, he smirked at a lot of them including the once that he finally kills Jack.

After I finished telling him he laughed and agreed to me. He hugged me tight and called me…Dad. I loved that. I told him that he could do anything in the mansion he wanted, but not to disturb me.

"Ok Dad. I'm going to watch some movies." He vanished through the door and left me alone on his bed. It was very surprising he remembered fast.

"Ah, kids," I got up and walked out of the room, and soon walked towards the real Daniel's room. I opened the door with a hand scan and smirked to see Daniel pacing around the room with his hand on his chin. He saw me and moved back in fright.

"Don't worry little badger. I won't hurt you. I have other plans." He looked at me with a frown, and I heard a rumble.

"Cheese head, what was that?" I said but I looked to see Daniel paler with his hands on his stomach. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Um…yesterday morning?" He shrugged. I gasped at this information. I understand that he tries to catch ghost but doesn't he eat anything?

I furred my eyebrows, "Oh Daniel, you must eat something. What would you like to eat?"

He stared at me and sighed. "What time is it?" I was kind of surprised by this but I knew he couldn't see the sun at all, I blocked out all the windows since he could escaped by them.

"It's almost lunch time." I answered.

"Pizza!" He said jumping up and down like a little boy. "Pepperoni."

"Fine, pizza it is," I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the local pizzeria.

After the call I hung up and looked back at the panting boy. "Daniel?"

His eyes were closed but his breaths were rapid. "Daniel," I repeated.

Blue eyes burst opened and he started panic, "Calm down," I started to rub his back but he looked at me with shock.

"Vlad. I hate you. What did you do to me? I-I feel terrible. You stupid foot loop," And with that Daniel passed out on me. I rubbed his head and heard a ding from the door._ Man was that fast._ Carefully I laid him on the pillow and grabbed the covers over him.

I phased through the door, once again locking it, and walked to the front door.

I was worried about the real Daniel. He hasn't eaten for a while and he was injected with a serum. He was struggling because of the serum now causing effect in his system.

_At least a pizza will make him happy. _I finally reached the front door and opened it seeing the pizza man. I paid him, including a tip, locked the door and finally ran upstairs to deposit the pizza on Daniel's bed stand.

As I left I heard a moan come from behind me. I quickly left and went to check up on the clone.

I found my home viewing room and saw Daniel smiling, eating popcorn and watching an action movie. He started to laugh and whoop a lot at men driving speed cars.

I shut the door softly and marched to my study. It was soon time to begin my plan.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	3. Chapter 3

****Thanks for all the reviews :)

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Clone Danny POV**

Man is this movie awesome. I was chunking popcorn in my mouth and laughing at the guys speeding down the road. But I couldn't help but think of what happened yesterday.

Flashback*

_My mind was throbbing, and my whole body was sore. I was gasping for air, on my knees trying to find out what happened to me. I didn't remember who I was or anything._

"_Open your eyes Daniel," a soft voice was whispering to me. It was so soothing and relaxed._

_I raised my head and forced my eyes to open. My eyes opened to reveal an old man in his late 40s with white hair and a suit. He was smiling at me with sincere eyes. _

_I opened my mouth but my voice didn't make a sound. _

_The man smirked, "Come forth little badger," It raised a hand to me._

_I stared at the hand then to the man's face. He seemed gentle, nice. I grabbed his hand in trust. I tried to stand, my legs feeling like jelly. The man caught me and held me tight in his grip. _

_"You have much to learn, Daniel. Don't worry, you'll find your purpose and soon it will all make sense to you. But for now you must rest," He said. I nodded, understanding a little._

_I held him tighter and suddenly we were off the ground. I started to panic a little but relaxed as we went through the ceiling and landing in a room. My feet landed on the ground and I looked around fascinated. _

_There was a gigantic bed with covers touching the ground, but I could only shake my head at this._

_When I turned my head back the man was gone from my view._

_I sat on the bed and I soon felt warmth in my body. I saw a flash of light and when I looked at my hands they weren't gloved anymore. Instead they were showing white skin, completely flawless from any harm. _

_I laid on the bed with my forehead pressed against the pillow. My head was still throbbing from all of this. I could change my appearance, then I remembered before we went through the ceiling I saw a shape on a bed. It looked like it was in pain or something. I wonder who that was. _

_After a while of thinking I fell asleep._

End of Flashback*

My head was better since yesterday. But I was still wondering about that object. _Maybe when dad's gone, I can search the house._

I heard something from behind me and I peered behind myself to see Dad smiling at me.

"Hello son. What are you watching?" He asked.

I smiled at him and threw him the DVD case that read 'Trouble over the Horizon'. "Very good pick. This is a good one." He answered. I nodded at him while he kept talking, "That reminds me. Do you want to start your training? I want to teach you your powers."

I smiled at him and got up, "Kay,"

He led me to the hallway and down a couple of stairs and rooms until we were outside. There were 2 yellow sticks with arms on two end of a field, seats stacked upon one another. Vlad walked to the middle of the field and 2 black rings appeared around him. His form changed into another being. My mouth hung opened surprised by this change.

Dad smiled, "What? You think you can get your powers just like that? You got them because of me," That would make sense to me a little. "Come on little badger, change."

I felt rings pass over my body changing me into my jumpsuit and seeing my glowing aura. "What am I?" I whispered to Dad.

"You're a ghost, and so am I, well a halfa hybrid. Its paranormal stuff but you are half dead and half alive. You're also very powerful," He said patting me on the shoulder. For some reason I trusted him and begged him to go on.

After a couple minutes of teaching the basic ghost powers; intangibility, invisibility, ghost ray, and ghost sense, he taught me more difficult powers.

"You may have trouble with this one. Its duplication," He said and soon 3 more Dads appeared side by side near the original. My mouth hung out in awe.

"Cool!" I screeched, jumping up and down with excitement. Dad smiled at my enthusiasm and told me how to do it.

"Focus your energy into how many parts you want and then form your shapes," I closed my eyes and focused my energy. Soon after I heard congratulations and opened my eyes to see 2 of me opening their eyes as well and Dad clapping for me.

"Now time to test yourself, and if you ok then we can carry on with our plans to rule. Ready?" Dad asked. I nodded and Dad flew to a seat and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and machines popped out of the ground, darts loaded.

I looked around me, planning my attack on them. "Ready. Set. Go." Dad's voice echoed.

The darts started blasting towards me, and were deflected by my shield. I flew up picking up speed and blasted the machines.

"Let's see how this goes now." Dad said and I looked up to see 2 ghosts flying towards me. They looked like jellyfish.

I smiled, I was about to attack the first ghosts I ever faced.

I turned invisible and flew behind the jellyfish, who were trying to locate me. My hands tried to form an ectoplamic energy ball and blast the ghosts away from me. They ghost finally found me but were soon launched back by me. They disappeared and I knew I won.

"Very good, Daniel," He nodded towards me and gave me a hug, "You're doing very well with your powers. I think it's time. Tomorrow I'll go over the plan and we can finally do what we were going to do. But first, are you hungry?"

"Yes, father," I said flying around him.

"Follow me," He said and phased into the building. I followed him and smiled as he was pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked. I shrugged and stared at the fridge. Suddenly I thought of the shape again.

"Hey Dad," I called.

"Mhhh, what is it Daniel?" He was chopping some vegetables and pouring it into a bowl.

My voice was starting to quit on me, "Remember yesterday when you were taking me to my room? Before we left I saw a shape on a bed I think, what was that?" By that time Dad stopped chopping and was frozen, lost in space.

"What do you mean?" He replied after a couple of minutes.

"What was that shape?" I said a bit firmer, questioning him.

He sighed, "It's a very long story. But that shape was a boy, it is…you,"

How could that be me? I thought I was the only me. I didn't reply to this though I let him continue.

"That boy is the original you. I created you so that I could have a son to love since that your original was a brat. But you. You're amazing. More powerful and wonderful. The perfect son. I love you." He dropped the knife and approached me giving me a warm hug.

I believed him. He loved me, for the way I was. He chose me over the original, he said I was wonderful. He hasn't abused me; he fed me and took care of me. "I love you, too, Dad," I said returning his hug.

**Danny POV**

I woke up smelling the scent of pizza. _Vlad must have gotten it. _I opened it and grabbed a slice, devouring it in a matter of seconds. It was cold, but who cared?

"Thanks Vlad," I whispered.

After eating the whole box I searched for a drink since I was parched, and located one next to the dresser. I grabbed a coke and settled on the bed thinking of a plan to escape.

_How about I just go through the door? _I got up and walked up to the door and placed my hand on the handle but was soon shocked and was thrown backwards. Crap. I signed and walked back to the bed, tapping my chin. _I have to get out of here, now. _But there was no way to escape.

I was trapped in this place. No way to get out. Better just surrender, I'll be here awhile.

**Sam POV**

Where was he? I heard a voice call for me and I spun around seeing Tucker waving, PDA in hand.

"Hey Tuck. Have you seen Danny?" I asked.

He shook his head in worry, "No, I haven't seen him. I've called and left messages to him, but he hasn't answered back. It's not like him."

I shrugged, "We have to look for him later. He may be in trouble, remember that time with Vlad?"

Tucker nodded, "How could I forget? Danny was thanking us way too much and killing us with hugs. It was a miracle that we survived it!" I giggled at him and remembered the thought of Danny killing us with hugs when Vlad was unconscious.

"Yeah that was pretty funny," I said wiping the tears from my face, "Come on, we're going to be late," I grabbed his hand and ran towards the school as the bell rang.

**Maddie POV**

"Where is he?" I yelled to my husband. The big man was sitting on the couch, his eyes dull from thought.

"I-I don't know," He replied, staring at the TV.

"The police didn't help at all; they just asked us questions and haven't given us an update for a while. I want my baby boy!" I started to cry but I felt my body rush into someone's arms.

"It's ok, honey. He's not dead. I know it," Jack said softly, rubbing my shoulders so hard that could blister me.

"I know," I sniffled and started to cry some more.

**Sam POV (Casper High)**

"Attention all students. Attention. We need all students and teachers to report to the auditorium immediately at this time. Please report to the auditorium. Thank you," The intercom said screeching into our ears. Everyone immediately shot up and ran through the door, yelling happily that class was interrupted. I packed my stuff and walked with Tucker to the assembly.

"I wonder what this is about," Tucker said stretching is arms in the air.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked ahead, my mind cloudy. _What was this about? Was it about Danny? I hope not.._ I came back to reality after Tuck was waving his hands in front of me, signaling me to stop so I didn't run into the door of the building.

"Whoa, Sam. Don't hurt yourself." He led me inside and we soon found a spot near Jazz, who was sitting all the way in the back. She looked uncomfortable and was shifting in her chair constantly.

Tucker pushed me in the chair and dropped next to me pulling out his PDA, and playing with it. I signed in defeat, that I could never take that boy's PDA away and looked at Jazz.

"You ok Jazz?" She looked at me as though I just came into view and closed her eyes.

"You may not like what this assembly's about," Jazz said her voice shattered. Her eyes were

"What do y-," I started but was soon interrupted by the principle. She had a confident look on her face and was studying us.

"Hello students. You maybe are wondering why you all are here. It is because one of our students is missing. Young Danny Fenton. He's been missing since yesterday night and is still gone. A search has been sent for him but nothing has been found. I wanted to tell you children since some of you are his friends," By this time some teens we snorting, which ticked me off, "We want to know anything that may help find him. If you caused this on him, you will be severely punished for this crime. Thank you for your corporation and please report back to class," and with that she disappeared behind the stage curtain.

I propped myself up and stared at Jazz, "You knew this already?" She nodded in reply, "Why didn't you tell us? We have to find him!" I started to run away into the crowd of kids but Jazz's hand held me back.

"I've already tried that Sam. I've tried every invention my parents created, but they failed. _I can't find Danny_," Those 4 words were wrapping around my body, suffocating my throat. He can't be gone. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I started to push people out of my way and run to the girl's bathroom. I heard some girls laughing at me but I didn't care. The boy I cared about, loved was gone.

I burst through the door and slumped down in a stall, my eyes swelling in my hands. I felt my shirt soak up my tears and drip down to my pants but I didn't care at all.

The door opened through a crack of the stall and Valerie entered. "Sam?" She called out.

I couldn't speak so I whimpered.

She came up to me and put her hand on the stall door, "I know you're pretty upset, but he's not dead. They would have found his body by now, right? Just pray for him to return safe," Her voice was so calm as if she wasn't affected by the news.

I nodded sucking up my cries and opened the door, hugging Valerie. She was startled by this but returned the hug.

She helped me to the door and the bell soon rang signaling next period. She grabbed something next to the door, which was my backpack. She smiled and wished me to focus on school. I nodded once again biting my lip. She let go of me running down the hall.

I sighed and prayed for Danny to come back safe.

* * *

Review Please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Wish more people would review. Makes me think that nobody likes this story...anyway review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I just love the show!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Vlad POV**

I couldn't believe it. Daniel's clone loved me. He actually loved me. He trusted me with his life and called me _Dad._

I loved him. I loved him like the original but this one was more…innocent. More trust worthy and powerful. He could actually take down the original with ease but I didn't want to risk it. And soon we would finally put our plans together. To take over the world.

I couldn't wait for it to happen, my excitement unbearable in my chest. It was almost time.

**Clone Danny POV**

"Are you ready Daniel?" Dad asked, his eyes trained on a nearby building. I nodded, smirking though my father wouldn't be able to see me through the dark shadows feasting all over the city. After a couple of days, Dad said I was ready to start and he went over the plan again, that I would play Danny Fenton's character while he was in lockdown. But he still knew I would say yes. His hand glowed pink and I knew that was the signal for me to do my thing.

I hugged him goodbye and flew to the front door of the building. The sign read 'Fenton Works' in glowing green letters. I smiled wickedly and turned into my human form.

I turned to my father who was waving me good bye for now, and disappeared. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

A fat man was standing with bags under his eyes and his hair so matted as if he hasn't combed it for months. I could tell that his buffoon was my original's father, the one that I would have to kill soon. He looked down to me and his expression turned into a cold frown to a heated grin.

"D-Danny?" He said with caution.

"Dad," I jumped on him and pulled him into a big hug. I despised calling him Dad but if I was to work with the plan then I would have to corporate. He looked at me as if I was the only happiness in the world. Jack dragged me in and pulled me into a kitchen. There was a lady in a blue jumpsuit surrounded by papers. Her face was blank staring at the papers, her mind in space.

I couldn't help but get this over with. "Maddie?" I heard Jack say.

She looked up and her mouth hung open, "Danny?" She ran to me and nearly killed me with her hug, "How? You've been gone for like a week and a half. Where have you been?" She demanded raising her fist.

"I was kidnapped by a...ghost," I said with hesitation, "He took me to the woods pretty far from here. I ran from him and thank goodness he couldn't find me. So I started to come back here on my own. On my way there weren't any gas stations or cars anywhere, and that ghost took my cell phone." Maddie nodded at this.

"Was it Danny Phantom?" Jack bellowed. Realization hit me that Danny Phantom was trapped at my house, while I was here in his place. I smirked and shook my head.

"Another ghost. Can I please go to my room? I'm pretty tired," Maddie nodded and lead me to my room.

"Good to see you again Danny," She kissed me on the forehead and left, closing the door.

I smiled, knowing that the plan was working so far. In 1 day I would earn the trust of my original's family and kill Jack, pleasing my father, and conquer the earth.

Staring at my room, I walked to my bed and sat down, noticing every little detail of the room. From NASA posters to my clothes I was kind of impressed by my original's taste, but I knew it was from my hormones. I went to the window and pushed the shades back, trying to find Dad but no avail.

I sighed and started to change for bed. I grabbed a couple of clean pjs and crashed in bed, realizing how tired I was.

After a good night's sleep, I awoke with an annoying sound shouting in my ears.

A red headed girl popped into my vision waving her hand in my face to awaken me, "Danny. Come on sleepy head. Mom told me your story. Are you ok?" The girl said, what was her name again…Jazz.

"Leave me alone, Jazz," My voice sounded flat and tired.

"Nope," Jazz said louder, "You have to go to school, even though you missed a lot."

I buried my head in the blankets but were soon torn from my grasp by Jazz.

"Hey! Leave me alone will you? I'm tired and I just got back," Jazz sighed.

"Sorry, little brother but mom said you have to get up," She apologized and left the room in a hurry.

I rolled my eyes and started to get up changing into my original's clothes. After fixing my hair and putting on my clothes, I ran down stairs said good morning to my fake family and sped past the door onto the street.

I tried to remember my friends, if I had any. A white, black haired girl wearing a lot of black, must be a Goth, and a black, nerdy kind of looking boy always holding an electronic device. Sam and Tucker. That must be their names.

At least I have friends. I smirked and headed towards the school building.

**Danny POV**

How am I going to get out of here? I was bouncing on my bed, with anticipation.

"Come on Fenton. How to get out of here," I said to myself. I kept coming out with a possibility but then it always failed because of how idiotic it was.

Then a bulb flickered in my mind. How about I use my ghostly wail to destroy this place. Worth a shot.

I got out of bed and stood tall changing into my ghost form. I took a deep breath and used all the energy I could muster. A loud shriek was heard and I felt the ground shake before me. I wanted to panic but continued to focus on escaping. After a couple of minutes, I felt rings pass through my body and I opened my eyes and saw the damage. The roof and wall before me were crumpled and destroyed lying in piles of debris or dust. I smiled in admiration and started to limp out of the room.

My energy was depleted but at least I could be able to drag myself out of here. My vision was failing me but I ignored it.

After a couple of minutes I estimated that I was a good 500 yards away from the mansion. I decided to rest here until I regained my energy. My eyes started to droop and I could see the stars flicker above me.

**Clone Danny POV**

"Danny!" I heard a screech coming from behind me and I turned to see the black haired girl and the techno lover.

I waved, giving a fake smile, "Hi guys."

Sam's face was red with anger while Tuck's was worried, "Where the heck have you been? Me and Tucker have been worrying sick!" I smirked a little and turned to give them a hug.

"I was kidnapped by a ghost," I said with reassurance.

Sam crossed her arms and Tucker squinted at me. "That doesn't sound like our Danny," He said with edge in his voice.

I gave a nervous laugh, "What are you talking about? I'm Danny," I started to wave my hands in the air franticly.

"But our Danny would have fought that ghost. He can defeat any ghost," Tucker said firmly.

"But this was a ghost I never fought before. My powers wouldn't work and I was like miles from this place with no other civilization in sight. Not my fault," I said with anger. They were getting too close to the truth. If they came closer, father told me to end any person in my way.

"Really? Who was it?" Sam asked, one brow raised.

"I wasn't sure. I know it was a guy, but this guy was scarier than Plasmuis. Really scary," I said with fake fright in my tone.

"Well I'm sorry dude. Sorry that I accused you," Tucker leaned to give me a hug and Sam nodded joining in.

"Ok, guys stop hugging me. You're going to kill me again," I said, gasping for air.

As they let go of me, the bell rang signaling school, and we ran to class out of breath.

**Danny POV**

I woke up with a butterfly on my face. Its wings beating repeatedly on my nose. It was so beautiful, graceful. I smiled at it and told myself not to sneeze.

I leaned a finger to my nose, which the butterfly climbed on. I shifted myself near a tree and studied the creature. Its wing colors were arranged in a pattern I've never seen before, white dots in random places and a black background. It reminded me of something but I let that slip.

For some reason it trusted me and didn't get frightened at my sight. It started to fly around me, making me smile and laugh. Then a thought struck me.

A normal butterfly wouldn't do that, unless it was a message. I squinted at the butterfly and noticed it was doing a pattern with its wings. It started to fly to my right.

For some reason, I had to follow it. My legs felt like jelly but I managed to get up and follow it limping a little. My hunger was killing me, since Vlad didn't feed me since he got me a pizza, which I gobbled up already.

I found the butterfly perched on a bush, but not an ordinary bush, a blueberry bush. Its berries were sprouting fresh berries and my mouth started watering.

I thanked the butterfly and kneeled, starting to eat the berries quickly. After filling myself, I was ready to go home. But I wasn't sure where was home. I didn't know which direction to go or anything. I started to worry but the butterfly flew to me and landed on my black hair. I felt it tickle my hair and fly to my face again.

Its wings started to beat quickly going faster and faster every second until…I saw a sign. An arrow was pointing in front of me glowing in the white dots. I knew that was where home was.

Then it hit me. This butterfly was meant for me. To guide me. Its colors were just like my ghost side.

A black butterfly with white dots? That represented me. I smiled and got up. I thanked the butterfly and slowly grabbed and leaned my hands out in the air, letting it fly in the air. Its wings were beating normally and flew away into the trees.

I couldn't help but grin. I felt the familiar rings pass me and I opened my glowing green eyes. I launched myself into the air, feeling the familiar motion of flying. To have some fun, I started to spin in circles like I used to when I first had my powers.

I estimated it a couple of hours until I see Amity Park. So I started to plan to take down Vlad.

He made a clone that looks like me. If I know Vlad he would always try to kill my dad. So he's probably going to kill my dad with the clone. I smirked. Time to teach Vlad a lesson.

* * *

Click the Review Button xD


	5. Chapter 5

Does anybody like this story? I'm not that sure, since like I only have like a couple of reviews. Well please review. :)

Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Clone Danny POV**

Never knew school was that hard. Thank goodness that was my only day. Today it was time to kill. Show no mercy. I smirked.

"Danny, you ok?" Sam asked shaking my shoulder.

My vision came back to reality looking at the worried goth girl. "Hmm? Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking about something," I replied still smirking.

A building came into view and I smiled seeing my house. "Come on guys. Let's go upstairs and play video games," I said racing into the house. Now to give these goners their last wishes. They followed me into my room and started up the console.

After a few hours of arguing and laughing, I told them to meet me in the kitchen, and that I had to talk to my parents. They agreed quickly and marched down stairs.

I smirked a little and turned into my ghost form. I phased through the floor and found myself in the lab. I saw my parents huddled in a corner fixing an invention.

I grinned and blasted them with my ecto energy, "Hi guys," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

Maddie looked with fright which soon turned into frown, "Phantom! I know you stole our son! You will pay you monster," she yelled, and quickly grabbed an ecto weapon.

Jack was on the floor trying to recover from the blast. Maddie huddled over him while shooting me which missed several times.

I laughed evilly, "Ha. You can't touch me human. Plus you don't know the half of it," I blasted them again but much stronger than before. Maddie was trying to protect her husband so she covered him. After the blast she was bleeding severely on her back and shoulder.

She pushed the pain away and ran towards me pinning me to the wall, pointing the bazooka in my chest, "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't blast you to your afterlife?" She asked, with a menacing voice. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Because I'm your-," I turned to my human side and continued in my innocent voice, "son. And you wouldn't hurt your son, would you?"

She looked at me with her mouth hanging opened, "D-Danny?" Her voice was now scared of me.

"You guys are idiots! You never knew who I was!" I blasted her again turning to my ghost side once again and sighed, "Too bad you guys are going to pay your price. I'm going to kill your husband and then take you and Jazz to my father if you don't interfere," By this time she was confused, bleeding next to husband biting her lip.

"Who's your father?" She asked slowly.

"Vlad Masters," I said with no hesitation. She gasped.

"He did this to you?" I shook my head.

"Nope, not at all. I'm a clone of the original," I answered. She took a while to process this.

"So you're not our son at all?" She questioned.

"Of course not, _idiot_. Thank goodness I'm not your son. Right now your real son is starving to death. He's locked in a room that's ghost proof and stuff. So he'll never get out. Too bad," I smirked, "You're going to die now." I blasted them repeatedly and the lab was drowned in screams.

After a couple of minutes I was holding Maddie by her neck. Her left leg and right arm were broken and she was losing a lot of blood in her shoulder, while her husband was bleeding on his chest and his forehead had a big scratch. It kind of terrified me at their appearance but I shook it off and got ready to kill.

"Danny!" I turned to see Sam with her face in shock and Tucker's face pale.

I smirked and dropped Maddie, who landed with a groan. "Well if isn't my _friends_. Too bad your dead along with these fools." I waved towards the scientists.

I heard a couple more footsteps and I knew it was my fake sister, Jazz.

She look towards me and blinked as if this could be fake. Once she realized it wasn't I frowned, "Done yet? And if you're thinking this is fake, then you're wrong."

I raised my fist and blasted all 3 of them into the wall. My ectoplasm banded them against the wall, unable to move from its grasp.

"Who will I start on first?" I tapped my finger against my chin, deciding, "Ah! I know. _Samantha,_" My finger started glowing green and I started flying slowly towards her, "How about I start on your pretty eyes?" I edged my finger to her face, who was also screaming, but soon I was blasted to the end of the room, dazed.

I heard screams of happiness and looked up to see a person, I never expected to see.

**Danny POV**

After a couple of hours my eyes lids were about to droop but I forced myself to stay awake. The stars were twinkling across the sky signaling a night. I past the familiar sign of Amity Park, 'A good place to live'. I chuckled at that but continued to fly towards Fenton Works.

I soon saw my home in sight and grinning hoping nothing dangerous had happened yet. But then I stopped. The Fenton Works sign wasn't on. It was always on or dim but the sign was pitch black. My father always wanted to brag about it to all the neighbors but he would never turn it off.

I phased through the building into each floor looking for anybody then I heard a scream and flew into the lab. I soon chocked at the sight.

Dad was on the floor bleeding from his head, Mom on the floor too, her body so twisted and bloody, and Sam, whom was screaming, Jazz and Tucker pinned against the wall with ectoplasm goo.

And the least liked person I ever wanted to see. My clone. He was going to Sam, his finger glowing green and bending it towards Sam's pretty face.

My anger was bursting through my chest. He better not. "How about I start on your pretty eyes?" I heard him say. My eyes blared green and I blasted him with all my energy across the room near the portal.

I heard signs of happiness form my family and I smiled. He looked up at me with shock, his green eyes blazing.

"What? How did you get out? Dad told me you were unable to get out!" He shrieked and got up, "No matter. I'm more powerful than you. I have all your powers!" He flew towards me, faster than I could ever go and punched me in the stomach.

I tumbled down near my dad, so fragile and broken. I looked at the clone and my eyes glowed green, "This is your entire fault!" and my ghostly wail was soon unleashed towards him.

He was taken back and soon flew into the ghost zone, disappearing.

I panted and ran to the portal closing the doors. I looked back at my family and started crying, sinking to my knees.

The clone's power must of stopped because Sam, Tucker and Jazz came, trying to comfort me.

"Danny," I didn't look up, "This isn't your fault. You couldn't protect yourself," I looked up at Sam's eyes. The eyes I protected from him.

I sniffled and got up, "I can't but think that. He was about to kill you guys. I could stop him from hurting Mom and Dad." I came into realization and went to mom and dad. They were pale from blood loss and injuries. I looked up worriedly, "We have to take them to the emergency room. Come on," I created a duplicate and one picked up mom while the other took dad.

We flew as fast as possible to the hospital, turned human and told the doctors that I was trying to save them from this ghost during a fight and they got hurt, which is partially true. They took my parents into the ER and I got an update that they were going to be fine. I sighed in relief and just then did Sam, Tucker, and Jazz arrive.

I looked at them innocently and replied, "What took you so long?"

"Well you flew here like there was no tomorrow, and we had to drive through traffic," Jazz answered crossing her arms.

"Oh," I stuck my tongue out and laid my head back on the seat.

"So what's the deal with mom and dad?" Jazz asked.

"They're going to be fine. The doctor just told me before you came," She nodded happily.

"So Danny," I looked up to see Sam and tucker sitting next to me and Jazz in front of me, "What happened to you?" I closed my eyes and clutched the chair.

"It was terrible. So much pain. For that monster," I said still closing my eyes, "I'm going to kill Vlad. H-He put something in me. Lied to the clone. I-I-," I stopped tears dripping down my face.

"What did Vlad do?" Sam asked putting her hand on my wrist.

"He barely fed me. He did it only once. Gave me a pizza. And he put me in that cloning machine. That was terrible. I couldn't breathe. I could feel my life fade away because of him. Thank goodness he stopped that dreadful machine."

"It's good that you're ok," Everyone started hugging me.

After all the hugging, I relaxed a bit on the chair before falling asleep.

**Vlad POV**

"What happened son?" I asked the little concerned boy. He was completely angered by young Daniel's return and escape, not that I blame him and was thrown into the ghost zone.

"That stupid phantom got in my way. I was about to make these girl's pretty eyes become darkness! And I can't believe he beat me that easily. I thought I was more powerful than him," The clone spat in my face. He sat in a chair near a counter and started tapping his foot impatiently.

That was weird. I've check the clone and the scans say all his powers are twice as powerful as Daniel's…unless.

"I think, I know what's wrong," I walked to a scanner in my lab showing a screen comparing Danny, "I think maybe Daniel has a power that you're not able to develop. And I think it's the same power that destroyed half of my mansion."

Was I angered at Daniel for destroying my home? Yes and No. Yes, I'll have to pay for all of the damage. No, he wanted to escape from my grasp to protect his family. Cute, but interfering with my plans to take over the earth.

"Oh," I looked over my shoulder at now human Daniel. His eyes were dull blue from sleep and focus, "Well, I'm not letting that stupid power beat me. I'm going to kill him. And make you proud." He ran to hug me.

I felt his warmth wrap around me. It was so welcoming, "Thank you son. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to bed," He said and walked upstairs.

I signed. Maybe Daniel was stronger than I thought. I grabbed a syringe, turned into my ghost form and deposited it in my pocket. I flew through the ceiling and turned towards Amity Park. Guessing, I started to fly towards the hospital. Using all my power I teleported to the familiar city. I landed near the hospital and stuck my invisible head through the wall.

As I guessed, Daniel was sitting in a chair, snoring softly. Perfect. I flew, still invisible, and took out the syringe. _This time you can't use your power. _I injected the oily liquid into Daniels's wrist. He started wiggling from my grasp but I held his wrist firmly. After injecting it, I threw the container away and flew away, smiling at my work. Soon Daniel would pay for what he has done.

**Review!**


	6. Daniel's Spirit

Sorry for not updating lately on this story. My computer hasn't been fixed yet, but I haven't given up! So anyway I'm going to try and redo this whole story in a different style. I'm not liking the 'POVs' so much. So I'll be redoing it for a while. And I didn't want to deprive you of this story. Hope you enjoy the lastest chapter of 'My evil self'.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Daniel's Spirit**

Danny opened his eyes slowly. His whole body hurt for some reason. It felt numb. He ignored it and went to the problem at hand. He was still in the hospital waiting room, slouching in a chair from his slumber. He picked himself up, and looked around for any signs of his family or friends. Not finding any, he deciding to talk a short walk around town.

He owed to himself. He hadn't been out for a while, being stuck in that dark, depressing room in Vlad's mansion. Walking out of the hospital entrance, he smiled, the sun's rays lighting up everything in view. He smirked and ran behind a tree, signalling the familar white rings around his waist.

The ghost boy jumped up, taking up air and flew in the direction of nowhere.

* * *

"You ready son?" Vlad whispered. The duplicate nodded, a smile perking up his lips. The older half ghost waved his hand signalling the boy. He took after the flying boy in the sky and stalking him, without a problem. He soon disappeared from view.

_My plan's finally going into action. Soon I will have the perfect son, _Vlad thought, a wicked smile on his face. He soon followed after the boy into the cloudy sky.

Danny's clone followed him and got ready to charge up a blast. He let it go towards the white haired boy, knocking him out of the sky and earning a yell.

The halfa rubbed his back and looked back to the place were the shot was taken. Finding his own clone floating there, made him afraid.

_Why am I scared? Just because Vlad's on his side doesn't make a difference. Come on Fenton. Focus! _Danny flew around and turned invisible, hiding from his clone's view.

The clone put on a confident smile, "Come out, come out where ever you are," He began searching until a thought hit him; listen for his movement. He focused on his ears, trying to pick up the sounds of flying. He found one to the left of him and blasted it.

A scream was heard, telling the duplicate he was correct. He flew lower to the ground where the halfa was groaning on. Danny opened his green eyes to meet his own. The clone grabbed the spandex material on the boy and tossed him to a tree. Moaning, the real Danny looked back at him and frowned, "You don't scare me!"

He smirked, "I think I do," He grabbed his suit again and blasted his chest multiple times. He soon threw him a few yards, into another tree, and came behind him, ready for another attack.

Danny's hands tried to support him up, but only failing and dropping him down. Pain soared up his body, making him moan. The clone smirked at grabbed his neck, raising a fist towards the halfa's face. Danny winced, ready for the upcoming pain in his head. Somehow...it didn't come. The hand around his neck soon retreated.

The ghost boy forced himself to take a peek of what was stopping the clone from attacking. Vlad. Vlad was standing there, his hands behind his back and a look of pleasure in his eyes. His smile never decreased but widen. He edged closer towards the frightened boy and gave a pat on his head, "You didn't think you would get away from this, this easily, did you now?"

Danny's bright eyes looked at the emotionless, dark red eyes in his face. He tried to back away but a firm hand held his chin from moving. Struggling and giving a cry for help, the ghost boy felt the urge to get away from this man. He didn't know what the older half ghost was planning, but by the evil glint in his eyes, it told him that it wasn't going to be good.

"Answer me Daniel...Or should I say obsolete Daniel?" Danny's dim eyes looked back at the man.

"O-Obsolete?" He cautionly said.

Vlad nodded, "Of course boy. After our plan is complete, you will be...no use to anyone. Isn't that right Daniel?" The clone nodded, "What's that? Is the brave Danny Phantom...afraid?"

A whimper was heard from the scared boy. Vlad smiled and snapped his fingers, "Very well. I hope you're well when its over. I wouldn't want to see my fat friend's son hurt, now would I?"

Clone Danny approached the original and turned intangible. He smiled and whispered, "Good bye Danny. Forever."

He entered into the boy's body, earning a scream. Danny clutched his chest, feeling his heart stop and restart every so often. His body spazzed out, twitching uncontrollably on the ground.

His vision darkened, him entering a new world. Whispers and shouts were heard in his mind giving him shudders of coldness.

_"Freak!"_

_"Little loser."_

_"Casper High spirit baby!"_

_"No one will accept you."_

_"You're a monster."_

_"Murder."_

_"No one will love you."_

_"You still turn into me."_

Danny shut his eyes tightly, from all the memories bursting through his head. They were the worst memories he'd ever had.

Dash, Spectra, Vlad, other ghosts and...himself. He hated it. They burned through everything, showing him all the clips of his past.

He screamed louder, until he felt numb. Like he felt disconnected from his body...his mind went blank and disappeared into the pitch black abyss.

* * *

A huge grin appeared on Vlad's lips. The scream of the 14 year old boy brought joy to him that his plan was on course. His eyes glowed a pupil less red before switching back to green. Howls of more yell, edged out of the boy's throat into the air. He couldn't stop. It looked like he was going to do this forever..Vlad could tell his throat became dry because his screams got worse.

Suddenly...it stopped. The boy's eyes dulled and his body went limp. A red hue soon covered the boy's unconscious body and its eyes became green again.

The body soon willed itself up near a tree, a hand out supporting its balance. Daniel's body looked at Vlad for a moment before smiling.

Vlad couldn't express the emotion building inside him. His plan succeeded. Daniel wasn't in his way anymore...he was gone. With just a clone left over...

"Good job Daniel. We have succeeded our plan. Now time to bring the world to its knees, "Vlad chuckled evilly.

The clone-Real Danny-smiled and followed after his father into the air. Vlad tapped his chin, wondering what to do next.

He smiled and looked over at Danny, "Do whatever you would like to do for now. I'll be back soon. I need to put a couple things into my plan," The younger halfa nodded and watched as his father took off towards his mansion.

Danny's eyes scanned underneath him for anything time wasting to do. He smiled, remembering when he was about to waste his...original's family. So close...but that intruder had to come in the way. But he was gone now, and he could do whatever he pleased.

"Time to pay my family a little visit," He whispered, flying towards the hospital.

* * *

"So that's why technology is my best friend," Tucker said proudly, brushing his PDA on his face.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked around for her other friend. Not catching any sight of him she looked back at the distracted Tucker and elbowed him, "Where's Danny?"

The geek rubbed his side before shrugging, "Don't know. Could be in the bathroom or something?"

Sam squinted. She walked over to the chair were Danny was and put a hand to the seat. She frowned at her discovery and turned towards the geeky boy, "This seat is cold. Which means he would have been back by now. He isn't in the bathroom and he can't be in his parents's room, since their still being operated on. So where's Danny?"

As if answering, a huge blast smashed into the hospital building, destroying walls and furniture. People were pushed back, including Sam and Tucker, into walls and watched the whole thing unravel. In the dark smoke, a object came into view, shocking many people.

Danny stood there, a huge grin on his face and his hands full of ectoplasm energy. He held it beside himself, ready to fire at anyone that made a move.

Sam and Tucker stared afraidly at Danny who was searching the crowd of people for some reason. He soon stopped, finding his prey.

He landed on the floor and released the build of energy on his palms. He walked over to the scared crowed and smiled at the direction of his 'friends'.

"Hello guys. Like what I've done?" He asked.

Sam stood up, shaking her head, "What are you doing Danny? Or if that's really Danny. Stop this madness and where is he?"

He smiled, "For your information, you're looking at the _real_ Danny. I'm no clone. I'm truly your best friend...or should I say used to be?"

"Dude! Don't do this. This isn't you," Tucker exclaimed.

Danny gave a cold laugh at them, "Of course this is me. What did you think? That I would be your good, trustworthy friend forever? Look at the world guys. This was bound to happen eventually."

Tears were building up in Sam's eyes, "What happened to you? You can't be our Danny. You can't be."

"Oh. I can be. I am. This is the new me. Deal with it," He turned away but turned back, giving a warning, "And if you get in my way. I won't hesitate to hurt you."

He continued his walk until he jumped into the air, leaving the destruction of the hospital there.

"Sam?" Tucker hesitantly said.

Sam wiped away her tears, "What is it Tuck?"

Tucker closed his eyes, "I don't think he was lying. That was our Danny."

She just continued to stare at the place, Danny was at. He couldn't be the real Danny. But his eyes gave enough proof. That was truly Danny, because of his green eyes.

"I...I know!" Sam wailed into her friend's arms. He backed up a bit by this intrusion but went along with this. He rubbed the girl's hair until she pushed away from him. She choked on her voice for a while before responding back, "I'm sorry. I can't handle this. That isn't our Danny. It can't be. Something must of happened before we arrived back here. We need to find out what."

Tucker nodded, "I agree. Something tells me that Vlad was in this plan. We need to go to the past and find out what he did."

As if on cue, Sam and Tucker gasped, a smile perking their lips and pointed at each other, "Clockwork," They exclaimed.

The rushed out of the damaged hospital quickly and towards Fenton Works. Taking at least 10 minutes, they arrived at their destination and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and darted towards the lab downstairs.

"Start up the speeder. I'll take some weapons," Sam commanded the geek boy. He nodded and jumped inside the large contraption, turning the engine on, which blared to life automatically.

"Ready?" Sam asked, her arms full of weapons and gadgets. Tucker nodded and helped her inside, with the guns beside them. Taking a seat, the goth girl strapped a weapon to her back and watched as her friend, closed the ship's hatch and blasted the ship into the ghost dimension.

Both teens held on to their seats, as they were thrown into a new realm. Sam bit her lip, from all the jerks the ride had. Soon having the ship under control, Tucker steered towards they way of the Clockwork's domain.

Tucker smirked, "Thank goodness I copied the Infi-map on my PDA," He showed her his PDA, which was on the ghost map, "I'm guessing it'll take us a couple minutes to reach there. Maybe half an hour."

Sam nodded, "Let's get ready then."

Tucker blasted the ship on high, making the rocket's behind burst with green fire and taking off into the sky.

* * *

"Daniel? Did you have some fun?" Vlad asked, not being able to suppress a chortle from him. Danny eagerly nodded. The older halfa pushed back the boy's white hair from his face and smiled, "Well I'm glad you did. What did you do exactly?"

Danny grinned and rubbed his arm, "Well after I left you, I went to the hospital and tore down some things and giving a warning to those teens. Then afterwards I flew around town, destroying couple things. I didn't want to start anything without you," He nudged the hybrid playfully.

Vlad smiled and patted his son's back, "Well that's nice of you little badger. So ready to have some fun?"

The boy grinned evilly and look off into the air. The older man followed after him, blasting in his direction but missing purposely. Looking behind himself, Danny's smile grew and he shouted, "Come on! Don't be a chicken. Blast me!"

The halfa shook his head, "I won't. It would hurt. I wouldn't want to do that to you would I?"

He stuck out his tongue and flew faster into the sunset.

* * *

"Here we are. So what are we going to ask exactly?" Tucker asked. They had just arrived moments ago and were presently grabbing weapons they would need to go inside.

Sam shrugged at his question, "Whatever I guess. Let's just hurry."

Tucker nodded and jumped out of the flying ship. Sam followed behind and carefully walked towards the huge clock tower.

Stopping at the door, the geek boy looked around for anything to signal their presence. He stopped for a second before looking back at his companion, "So do we just enter or do we knock?"

She shrugged, "Walk in. He probably knows we're here anyway."

They stepped in and studied the large dim room. Clocks and gears hung in the way, like last time they were here. Everything looked the same...

"Hello children," A voice greeted. Both teenagers soon came face to face with the Ghost Zone time master.

"Hi Clockwork," Sam replied, nicely.

"So what would you like? Wait nevermind. I already know why you are here. The halfa, correct?" He said accurately.

Tucker nodded, "Do you know what happened to him?"

He sighed, "I have seen the boy's future. Always turning and never staying straight. What the oldest has done will throw off the time stream. Soon he'll invade the Ghost realm."

"So there's no way to stop them?" Sam exclaimed.

Clockwork gave a slow nod, "I'm afraid so. Your friend is too weak to fight back against the clone's power. He would have to get more energy to fight against him."

"Could you tell us what happened though?" Tucker asked, "We really want to know that."

The time master smiled, "After the battle in Daniel's parent's lab, Vladimir discovered what kept Daniel stronger than the clone. His ultimate power. The oldest had a plan incase that should happen. He had a syringe to make that power weak and useless...for Daniel. That is why he couldn't fight back. That power gave him energy.

The clone soon took control of Daniel's weak state, by morphing inside him and becoming...him. Daniel didn't have enough power to fight back, but he put up a fight until he couldn't hold on anymore. The clone took control of his body becoming the _real_ Daniel. So all he said to you before was true. He isn't your friend now. Unless you can the clone out of his body. And I'm afraid the Ghost Catcher cannot help with this task."

It all made sense. Danny wasn't their friend now. That clone was in him. It was him.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Sam whispered.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Tucker patted the girl's back for comfort and looked at the time ghosts, "Thank you Clockwork. There maybe no way to help him but there's no way we'll give up. That I swear."

Clockwork smiled, "You are such amazing children. Good luck. And if I could change the timeline, I would have prevented this from happening."

The teen boy nodded, "I know." He guided his emotional friend towards the ship outside and waved good bye to the ghost. He waved back slowly and watched them disappear.

He turned to the many swirly portals around him and sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why fate has given you this path. Don't you think that?"

_"I do too. Why do I have to be stuck like this?"_ Danny asked playfully.

Clockwork shrugged. He discovered this spirit of Daniel a few minutes after he was morphed with his clone. Fortunately he couldn't be seen by anyone else but one of the ancients or himself. That was the downside of it. But Daniel discovered what happened to him before he arrived here, he rushed to him, asking what had happened to him while he was gone and what actually was he. Explaining it to him slowly, Daniel was a spirit but wasn't dead, since his body couldn't hold him and his clone at the same time and that his clone and Vlad were causing rampage around town.

_"Nothing I can't handle," He said smiling._

_Clockwork shook his head, "You can't do anything Daniel. No one can see you or hear you. Your only chose is to stay here while the timeline plays out. Understand?"_

_Danny paused, his eyes widening, "No one can see me? I need to help! I can't stay here and do nothing!"_

_He didn't respond, but allowed the angered boy to calm down. After a while, he responded back, "It's okay. Everything will be fine. Just be patient."_

"Fate always has mysterious ways Daniel. I hate myself, too," Clockwork replied.

Spirit Danny floated over to the time ghost, right behind his shoulder, watching what the ghost was doing. Seeing that he was staring a one of the green swirly portals, He looked at it which showed him and Vlad...working together to destroy Amity Park.

He flew to the floor and put his hands on his face, "Why wasn't I powerful enough? Why does Vlad have to kill my life all the time?"

Clockwork took some humor out of the boy's statements. He turned to him and patted him gently on the head, "Don't worry. Vladimir maybe one huge threat but without you or the clone he's nothing. He wants to feel great in the world. But to bad that's failing."

"What do you mean? Vlad isn't failing," Danny head popped out of his hands and looked closely at the ghost.

He smiled, "When he had yet to discover you, he lived a weak life. Sure he had ghost powers for twenty years but there was no purpose. He still wanted to achieve your mother but after finding out that your mother had a son. He couldn't keep away. He's been watching you for years. Wanting to see what you would grow up to be. But then he stopped and couldn't bother the pain of not having a family. Then when your family went to Wisconsin for the college reunion, that was a way to destroy your father and finally have your family. But when he discovered that your were a hybrid like him. He absolutely loved you. You were unique. So he wanted you. For a son."

"Wow. He wanted me as a son for that long?" Danny said his eyes on his hands.

"Yes he did. He treasured you. When you declined him of leaving your family, he broke. He wanted you. Always tried to convince you with him, but you declined every time. He began obsessed to get you by his side. So he cloned you. But now he has you by his side and you out of the way. If the clone goes so does Vlad's spirit."

"Oh," Danny replied.

Clockwork smiled, "You were right to decline him every time. If you did it would have been terrible."

Danny gave a hearty chuckle and hugged the time ghost. "Thanks," He whispered.

"No problem Daniel. No problem."

* * *

Like it? I'll be writing my story like this. I'll have to fix the rest of the chapters later, but I gave you a new edition didn't I? So review please? Greatly appreciate it!


End file.
